1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable pressure valves. More specifically, the invention is a high volume pressure valve accurately adjustable to within 0.25 pounds per square inch gauge (PSIG).
2. Description of Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various fluid pressure valve devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an extra sensitive high pressure fluid valve adjustable to within 0.25 PSIG. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,334 issued on Jul. 3, 1984, to Henry Becker et al. describes a pressure sensitive valve actuator comprising a pressure sensor having an integral atmospheric pressure reference for releasing a plunger to shut off flow through the valve. A manually operated eccentric pin and slot arrangement is provided for resetting the plunger to the open position. The valve actuator is distinguishable for its limitation to stoppage of flow, dependence on atmospheric pressure and a plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,219 issued on May 25, 1999, to Kieron J. Lavery describes a pressure sensitive valve comprising a reverse buckling member attached to an end of a cylindrical piston blocking the outlet port at a right angle in a capped housing. The reverse buckling member is the pressure sensitive member. The valve is distinguishable for its reliance on the buckling member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,690 issued on Oct. 29, 1991, to Timothy H. Sparrow describes a pre-set regulator assembly device for attaching buttons to clothing comprising the pre-setting of a minimum pressure and an adjustable higher pressure in the device. A shield member prevents blockage of a venting port while assuring continued communication between the venting port and an area of reduced pressure such as atmospheric pressure. The device is distinguishable for its application to pneumatic pressure use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,092 issued on Aug. 22, 1995, to John T. Farnsworth et al. describes a fluid flow valve device for restricting fluid flow in a check valve comprising a device having a segregated piston seat from a second conduit. A piston with peripheral apertures is held in a multiple apertured seat of a housing by a rod and an external compression spring. The device is distinguishable for its apertured piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,328 issued on Dec. 31, 1991, to David L. Lyon describes a pressure relief valve assembly in an end cap for a pneumatic pipeline comprising a valve body with a conical head having a screen and a through bore holding a compression spring having a preset cracking pressure value of 35-60 PSIG held between a valve head and valve base. The relief valve is distinguishable for its limited use with a conical head and a pneumatic test plug for insertion into pneumatic pipelines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,022 issued on Aug. 18, 1987, to Jacob E. Iverson describes a pressure relief valve and regulator device comprising a valve chamber having a side port for connecting to the pressure line to be monitored. The valve seat opens to an exhaust and has a diameter slightly larger than the chamber diameter. The valve incorporates a double ended piston, spring and cam, whereby the cam offsets the normal compression gradient of the spring by rotating as the piston moves in and out. The device is distinguishable for its requirement for a double-ended piston and cam structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,294 issued on Mar. 21, 1972, to Kichiro Satoh describes a pressure retaining valve device adapted to correctly retain any predetermined pressure of any fluid and serve as a safety valve which discharges the fluid to a second side for counterbalance when the fluid pressure at a first side exceeds the predetermined pressure. The valve comprises a valve casing having an inlet and an outlet for fluid, a vertically disposed axial bore having stepped portions, a shaped valve body fitted in the vertical bore, and an adjustable spring loaded cylindrical member installed beneath the casing and connected to the vertical bore. The device is distinguishable for its inlet and outlet conduit configuration being perpendicular to the axial bore and the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,850 issued on Aug. 17, 1976, to Karl B. Pierson describes a high volume fluid pressure relief valve designed for the top of a vent opening in a fluid storage tank comprising a valve member which is reciprocal to and from a valve seat disposed in alignment with the vent opening. Constant spring means coact with the valve member for normally retaining the valve member in a closed condition, whereby the fluid pressure force required to move the valve member remains constant throughout the travel of the valve member. A large venting capacity and an xe2x80x9cin-breathingxe2x80x9d capacity are provided in the valve. The valve is distinguishable for its gas venting capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,904 issued on Dec. 27, 1977, to Julius L. Tolnai describes a washer less cartridge valve for faucets comprising a hollow and highly flexible sealing member. The valve is distinguishable for being limited to the structure of a faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,688 issued on Nov. 8, 1983, to Joe M. Seabourn describes a diverter valve for preventing blow-outs in oil wells comprising a cylindrical housing having an inclined exhaust port connected by bolts to the down pipe. The housing includes a guide shaft centered within a coil spring and attached to a gasket on top and a cup at the opposite end. The valve is distinguishable for its exhaust port, guide shaft and cup structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,934 issued on Aug. 19, 1980, to Clifford M. Peters describes a pilot valve mechanism for high or low pressure cut-off control comprising a piston responsive to pressure variations by an adjustable spring which acts through an actuator stem on a shuttle valve interposed between the actuator stem and the piston. The valve is distinguishable for its piston structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,403 issued on Dec. 3, 1929, to Edwin H. Steedman describes a valve structure for compressors comprising a hub having ribs held by a vertical bolt and including discharge valves and inlet ports is positioned above a head of a compressor cylinder with intake and discharge chambers. The valve is distinguishable for being limited to air compressors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a high volume pressure valve accurately adjustable to within 0.25 pounds per square inch gauge (PSIG).
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a high volume pressure valve device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a high volume pressure valve having a property of being adjustable in pressure to within 0.25 PSIG.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a high volume pressure valve having a property of achieving full flow of its feed line.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a high volume pressure valve having a property of having a capturing effect on a seal retained on a grooved ring to prevent its dislodging during full flow operation of the valve.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.